Enfermo por conveniencia
by FlushedPrincess
Summary: Ritsu despierta en un hospital, solamente acompañado de Takano y un médico. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? /Takano x Ritsu shonen ai, no soy lo suficiente mala para hacerle yaoi a Ritsu luego de lo que le pasa xD


_**Pues, me dio un momento cursi (si lo que viene es considerado cursi). En verdad, no tenía idea que esto saldría así. Salió largo (para mí), lo cual me alegro, siendo que mis fics hasta ahora siempre han sido menos de 1000 palabras. Bueno, descontando todos los puntos y comas y cosas por el estilo son menos de 1000 xD Pero he progresado xD sin más el fic. (Me salto el disclaimer porque supongo que ya saben que Sekaiichi hatsukoi no es creación mía.)**_

"Está recuperando color…"

La voz me parecía desconocida. Traté de pestañar y abrir los ojos.

"¡Está tratando de despertar!"

_¿¡Takano-san? ¿Por qué está él aquí? ¿Estaré en el trabajo? No lo creo, está muy tranquilo para ser el departamento de edición de manga. _Me cansé de adivinar dónde estaba. Abrí los ojos lentamente, entrecerrándolos, pues la luz me cegaba. La figura de mi jefe fue lo primero que reconocí. Luego la lámpara, el velador, la ventana, la puerta, y la extraña persona que estaba al lado de esta. Volví a mirar a mí alrededor, confirmando mi sospecha: estaba en una sala de hospital. Miré a mi jefe, pidiendo explicaciones.

"Ta-Takano-san, ¿qué hago aquí?"

Takano-san, aún con cara de preocupación, se acercó a mi cama y me pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Tuviste una baja de azúcar. Has estado dormido por un día."

"¿Un día…?" Miré al extraño de la puerta, asumiendo que era el médico. Asintió.

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" Las preguntas brotaron de mis labios sin que yo lo ordenara. El médico se acercó a mi jefe y a mí, algo serio, si me permiten decirlo.

"Me contaron que tuvo mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿Comió durante el tiempo que lo tuvo?"

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Recordaba que habíamos tenido mucho trabajo, Takano-san y yo, pues mi autora se había enfermado y, para colmo, estaba en depresión. Claramente, yo no podía superar la crisis por mí mismo, así que Takano-san me ayudó. Durante esta semana… No dormí ni, mucho menos, comí, estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo. Busqué la mirada de mi jefe, a ver si me salvaba de esta también. No fue así. Decidí enfrentar solo al médico.

"No." Respondí al final, algo avergonzado.

"Bueno, eso explica porqué se desmayó." Dijo el doctor a Takano-san. Este suspiró, no sabría decir si fue de fastidio o alivio, tal vez una mezcla de ambos. El médico volvió a dirigirse a mí. "Ya está bien, hoy en la tarde podrá retirarse. Sin embargo, nada de trabajo hasta pasado mañana. Y que sea ligero. ¡Ah! Y no vuelva a saltarse comidas; su salud es más importante que el trabajo."  
>Takano-san puso los ojos en blanco al oír lo último, pero decidió quedarse callado. Creo que era lo mejor, si no, nos habrían reprochado a los dos.<p>

"Gracias, doctor."Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente. "¿Cuánto me va a costar?", pregunté cuando el nombrado procedía a retirarse.

Mi jefe se levantó, sonriendo. No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente ante su hermosa sonrisa y ojos. "Todo listo, ya lo pagué yo."

"¿En serio? ¿Cuánto es? Para luego pagártelo."

Takano-san volvió a revolverme el pelo. "No hay necesidad."

No supe qué responder ante eso, simplemente cerré la boca y asentí; no tenía ganas de discutir o pelear. "Puedes irte, ¿sabes? No necesito que estés preocupado por mí. Además, te necesitan en el trabajo" Como siempre, en vez de agradecerle a mi preocupado (¡y molestoso!) jefe, traté de evitar cualquier relación con él. Obviamente, no me hizo caso. Sonrió y se sentó en la silla al lado de mi cama.

"Es sábado. Ayer, luego de entregar el guión completo, te desmayaste. Kisa, Hatori y yo estuvimos tratando de reanimarte. Al final te traje y aquí pasaste toda la tarde, noche y mañana antes de despertar."

"Lo siento. Os tuve preocupados… Espera, ¿pasaste la noche aquí también?"

"Salí a comprar algunas cosas, luego volví."

"…Gracias. Y perdón por las molestias."

"¿Molestias? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

Evité su mirada. No quería verle.

"¿Onodera?"

"Me trajiste. Te quedaste la noche entera… Por eso."

Takano-san rió. "¿Por qué no lo haría?" dijo. Su sonrisa se expandió hacia un lado, convirtiéndose en una mueca."Te amo, siempre estaré pendiente de ti."Nuevamente, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

"Para ser sincero, esperaba que dijeras 'Soy tu jefe, es normal que me preocupe por ti.'"

El molestoso de mi jefe volvió a reír mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Me conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que habría dicho lo que dije."

"Sí, pero tenía la esperanza de….!" Supongo que están pensando lo correcto; ni cuando estoy 'enfermo' me da mi espacio. Takano-san no me dejó terminar la frase, silenciándome con uno de sus besos. Cortó el beso, pues yo no tenía fuerza para pelear, y me abrazó. Su olor me llegó. Como siempre, olía a tabaco, sin embargo tenía otro aroma más. Era el típico olor de Takano-san. Era único. Inconscientemente correspondí el abrazo.

"Te amo." Le escuché susurrar en mi oído. Su voz… Era tan cálida. Mi cuerpo tiritó con solo escucharla. "No vuelvas a preocuparme así, Onodera." Se levantó y me tendió la mano."Creo que ya te es permitido irte."

Sonreí y acepté su mano. Me vestí (no sin antes echarlo de la sala) y salimos del hospital hacia el metro. Takano-san fue bastante considerado conmigo. Aún era temprano, sin embargo yo estaba cansado. Me ofreció el asiento que había…

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama… Sin ropa.

"¡Takano-san!" Me destapé, al menos no tenía marcas raras.

"¿Qué?" Takano-san entró a mi habitación. Estaba solamente en pantalones. No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero mi furia no se había ido.

"¡¿Qué pasó?" Mi jefe se dejó caer a mi lado, poniéndome la mano en la frente.

"Te dormiste, te dio fiebre, y me saqué la camisa porque estaba lloviendo. Tenía planeado sacarme los pantalones también, pero no quería que te alteraras demasiado." Me sonrojé, dándome cuenta que aún estaba destapado… Rápidamente volví a taparme, pero Takano-san me lo impidió."Podría empeorar tu fiebre." dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"No te aproveches de la situación" murmuré. Me dolía un poco la cabeza, tenía que admitirlo, pero dudaba que fuera fiebre. Me toqué el cuello… Bueno, sí, tenía fiebre. Miré a mi-enfermera-personal-sin-que-se-lo-pidiera, sin querer, perdiéndome en sus ojos. Obviamente, Takano-san aprovechó esto robándome otro beso. Jugaba con mis labios y lengua, algo que a mí sólo me calentaba más. Me separé, tal vez, en contra de mi voluntad. "Creo que eso no va a ayudar con mi fiebre."

Takano-san sonrió y me revolvió el pelo. Se levantó. "¿Dónde tienes las medicinas?"

Apunté hacia el baño. "Están en el tercer cajón."

Después de haberme besado la frente, Takano-san fue a dicho lugar por remedios. Volvió al poco rato con un vaso de agua y aspirinas. Me entregó ambas cosas. "Tómatelo. Te sentirás mejor en un rato." Hice caso y dejé las cosas en el velador. Nos quedamos un rato hablando de cosas triviales, nada demasiado específico. Mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas y me empezaba a dar frío.

"Takano-san… Tengo frío." Esperando una manta o alguna sábana, me sorprendí al tener a mi jefe abrazándome. Bueno, no podía culparlo, seguramente su cuerpo estaba más cálido (y caliente) que cualquier manta… No reclamé.

Al rato más tarde, volví a despertar. Había oscurecido… Miré a mi lado. Takano-san aún me abrazaba. Decidí no despertarlo. Por una vez, agradecería todo lo que había hecho por mí. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me apoyé contra su hombro.


End file.
